Inside of you, Inspite of you
by RyouBakurasfangirl
Summary: My first yaoi. Tendershipping. A song called Inside of you, Inspite of you. Told in Ryou's point of view..... please read! it would make me so happy! I suppose it can be Hurt/Comfort and Romance...I really didn't know what to put them as.....


**I heard this song on a Yugioh AMV, it was freaking awesome!**

**I got this idea from it!**

**I do not own Yugioh, nor do I own the song **_**Inside of you, Inspite of you.**_

_____________________________

Inside of you, Inpite of you.

Ryou's POV.

The Ring hangs from my neck, I hear his voice inside of my mind. I want to run, but it doesn't matter how far I do.....I'll never escape his evil. Yet, he's the only one with me....how can I love something I fear? He is my darkness, he is my shadow....How can I look him in the eye without fear?

Although he is the only one who is with me, I still wish he wasn't. Everywhere I turn....He is there.....

_I am in the air now. I am in your lungs. I am written. I am spoken by a million flaming tongues. I'm the lens though which you see. I'm the process. I am the key. I am the synapses firing bullets from a gun. I'm the world's mustake. I am the words you speak. I am language. I am hidden memories that you seek. I am the sun before you see me rise. _

I am the light, the good of the two. But am also the sorce of his beatings, he beats me without a second thought. Or maybe he does think about it twice, some days I get two beatings instead of one. It pains me.....he hurts me....yet why does he help me?

How do I love him? How is it I have this trust for him? Could it be because he's there when others aren't?...... I am a very lonely teenager.......I have no one but my own darkness. Not even the 'fools' as Bakura calls them, will not care two seconds about my life...... Why do I live?

_I burn still when you close your eyes. I am the soul that never dies when flesh is weak. I am inside of you inspite of you, with strength and sacred grace. But for all you do I'll carry you, from this bitter place._

Even though he beats me....calls me a weakling and states that he hates me....Something inside is attached to him. When I'm lonely, he is there for me. When I am sad, he is there. When I seak comfort that no one gives, he is there. He's evil but he ocne saved me from death..... In Battle City.

When Yugi was about to attack with Slifer the Sky Dragon..... Bakura saved me from the attack and I was unharmed thankfully. Does he care enough to stop himself from hurting me again? Or what if his words were true and he _did _just want me because he needed my body so he could survive, being the spirit that he is.....?

_I am in your future. I am in your past. I'm the echo of your footsteps. I'm your shadow cast. I'm the heat you rediate. I am the fury and the fate. I am each beat within your heart from first to last. I'm your action without thought. I am the instict born inside you. I'm the bones from which you drape. I am protective skin to hide you._

Why do I torture myself with the thought that he loves me as I do him? Why do I think about him maybe one day being nice and gentle....? No....It's not possible, never will be. He is far to cruel and heartless to think of me as anything but nothing....

_I'm the pull that the earch ecerts. I am the rain that stings and the snow that blinds. I'm the architecture of your world and mind._

I am merely his Host......He'll never think of me....I am but a weakling in his dark brown eyes....I wish he could know me....so really know me. Not make me cry in pain.... I hold myself every night, I am confused......

_I am the dawn of ages. I am the days seen through. I'm final entropy. I am inside of you. I am the clouds that cover your way into the blue....I kissed the light to give. All this inspite of you. _(A;N, I THINK that's the last part...I've heard the song, but I can't make out the last lyerics damnit!)

Suddenly.....As though I've awoken from a dream....Bakura leaves and I fall, face first, into hard stone stairs. Where am I?....

I can't feel Bakura in the ring.......he's gone....my only love and friend....is gone....

**Goodbye my darkness.....**

____________________________________________________

**Rya; *Sigsh* hope they liked it! It's my first yaoi!**

**Bakura; A song fic?! This wasn't even that good! And you ended it in season five where I leave Ryou and never return - oh....I get it, this is a SAD fic....**

**Ryou; I kinda like it.... The song is a little weird, but it kind of fits.....**

**Bakura; I didn't! I'm not even in it!....well...sorta....I didn't get this fic....It was pointless.**

**Rya; IDIOT! You, Bakura, are an IDIOT! ONE; I didn't make it for you! SECOND; This is a tribute to Ryou!**!! **It's weird, it has yaoi, but still!!!!**

**Ryou; Please review if you liked it. *Smiles sweetly***

**Bakura; And also if you think it sucked ass.**


End file.
